mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Super Circuit
Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the third Mario Kart game, released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. It has 40 tracks, 20 of which come from Super Mario Kart, making it have the most tracks of any Mario Kart game. Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the first (and so far, only) Mario Kart game not developed by Nintendo EAD, Nintendo's largest in-house development team known for their work on the many Mario platformers and the entire Legend of Zelda series. Instead, it was developed by another Nintendo first-party developer, Intelligent Systems, who are known for their tactical RPG series such as Fire Emblem and Advance Wars. Some elements from its predecessor, Mario Kart 64 were included, however. Along with that, Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the first to have 5 cups instead of the usual 4. It is the only known Mario Kart to own that feature. Racers Contrary to what the character selection screen suggests, lightweight characters do not have the best speeds. The instruction booklet makes these corrections, stating that the "Speed" rating listed on-screen actually refers to acceleration. Lightweight "Excellent acceleration, but low top speeds. '' ''Not slowed much by dirt. Easily knocked aside by heavier karts."'' (Super Circuit instruction booklet)'' Middleweight "Balanced alternative to the Lightweight and Heavyweight karts." (Super Circuit instruction booklet) Heavyweight "Very high top speed, but acceleration and steering require careful attention. Bumps lightweight karts out of the way. Suffers from tremendous slowdowns off-track." (Super Circuit instruction booklet) Courses Classic Courses Battle Stages *GBA Battle Course 1 *GBA Battle Course 2 *GBA Battle Course 3 *GBA Battle Course 4 Items *Banana Peel *Green Shell/Triple Green Shell *Red Shell/Triple Red Shell *Mushroom/Triple Mushroom *Spiny Shell *Thunderbolt *Star *Boo Galleries Item Gallery Suggestion: get modern, full size pictures for the gallery. File:Banana (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Banana File:Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Green Shell File:Triple Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Triple Green Shells File:Red Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Red Shell File:Triple Red Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Triple Red Shells File:Mushroom (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Mushroom File:Triple Mushroom (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Triple Mushrooms File:Boo (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Boo File:Star (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Star File:Spiny Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|A Spiny Shell File:Lightningbolt (Mario Kart Super Circuit).PNG|The Lightningbolt Trivia *This is the first game in the Mario Kart series to have retro courses *This is also the first Mario Kart game made for a handheld system *This game lacked a few items including Three Bananas and Golden Mushrooms *The Lightning Cup was first introduced to this game. It was brought back in Mario Kart DS as a retro cup which ironically had Sky Garden in it which is in the Lightning Cup in this game. The Lightning Cup is also in Mario Kart Wii and 7 *This is the last game in the Mario Kart series until Mario Kart 7 to feature the classic go-karts in this game and this is the last one to not have any unlockable characters. External Links * The Official Super Circuit Website Category:Trivia Category:Handeld games Category:Game Boy Advance Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games on Handheld Consoles